Tweek the Dragon
Tweek is a dragon born in Royston Vasey, Wales to Gwynth the Fur Fighter. He is the youngest of the Fur Fighters at 0.002 years. His special skill is gliding. His flea level can be found in Dinos Upstairs. Biography Tweek is less than a day old. The last of his mother's eggs to hatch, he only spent a few precious minutes with her and his siblings before General Viggo stole them away. Although he is the largest and slowest of his brothers and sisters, he knows he must fight to get them back. Clumsy and nervous, he finds his new world scary and fascinating. Luckily, he can rely on his instinctive knowledge of firearms and the other Fur Fighters looking out for him. At New Quack City, he was forced to confront his mother at Quackerfeller Plaza, eventually defeating her and saving the city. Though he desired to come home, Tweek carried on with his companions to thwart Viggo's schemes, as well as rescue the rest of his siblings. After venturing into The Bad Place, Tweek had to face a nightmare of still being an egg, and had to get back into the nest in a demonic version of his home. He had a short period of relaxation before General Viggo attacked Fur Fighter Village. In the final battle on Viggo's Secret Island, Tweek faced the evil General's pet, Fifi, in a massive spaceship, but managed to defeat the mutant, and helped save Roofus just before the island blew up. He swims alongside his fellow Fur Fighters, drifting in the ocean before Roofus tells them to swim. Physical Description Unlike the other Fur Fighters, Tweek has scales instead of fur. Tweek's scale color consists of red and yellow. Yellow being on his belly, on the tip of his wings, and on the tip of his ears. Also different from the others is that Tweek doesn't wear any clothing. Trivia *On the original website, Tweek's name was often spelled as Tweak. *Tweek is the only one of Gwynth's children to be born the same red color as herself. *Tweek is the only Fur Fighter able to swim in lava without taking damage. However, there are some exceptions to this rule. *Tweek is listed as being born in Royston Vasey, which is also the name of the fictional village from the British comedy series, The League of Gentlemen. *Inside of Tweek's home, where the Arcade Game is located, there's a model train that has a similar design to Ivor the Engine, a locomotive from the British children's show of the same name. *In the original games, Tweek was allowed to speak a full sentence by mistake in World Quack Centre. *In the instruction manual and some early concept art, Tweek is shown to have fur like the other Fur Fighters. However, in all other instances he has scales. *In the game, Tweek was only a few hours old. Yet he was born in Wales, meaning that Gwynth must have moved her brood to the village shortly before General Viggo took over, possibly via a Telepoint. *There is no mention of Tweek's father anywhere. There is, however, the image of a large blue dragon in the Chinese restaurant in the World Quack Center which could possibly be him. Gallery Category: Fur Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters